


Pumpkin Spice

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Cute, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor tries a pumpkin spice latte for the very first time.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Nardole & Bill Potts
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Pumpkin Spice

“Good morning, sir,” Nardole said as he shuffled into the Doctor’s office.

The Doctor was busy grading papers, but an unusually sweet and flavourful smell made him pause and look up. Nardole was carrying two paper coffee cups and set one down on the edge of the Doctor’s desk. The Doctor sniffed at it; that was definitely where the smell was coming from. “What is it?”

“It’s pumpkin spice season! I thought a latte might cheer you up a bit.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I need cheering up?”

There was a delighted gasp from his office doorway and Nardole stepped to the side to reveal Bill with a wide grin on her face.

“Do I smell pumpkin spice? Is it really that time already?”

“The Doctor’s never tried a pumpkin spice latte,” Nardole said in a stage whisper.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s not like it’s going to change my life, is it? I’m—”

“Yeah, we know,” Bill said, walking into the office with a weary sigh, “you’re over two thousand years old and all, but come on. A pumpkin spice latte!” She crossed her arms and watched him, obviously waiting.

Realising he wasn’t going to get out of this one, the Doctor put on a tremendous frown as he picked up the cup. He took a small sip.

He had to admit: it was really good.

He shrugged for the benefit of his observers. “Not bad.”

(He made a mental note to sneak a quick trip in the TARDIS to get himself another latte the following morning.)


End file.
